PREPARANDONOS PARA EL AMANECER
by PknaPcosa
Summary: Serie de Viñetas con las frases de Amanecer que surgen como respuesta a una actividad propuesta en el grupo I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN
1. Frase de Tanya

_Un saludo a todas, tal como lo dice el sumary, esta sera una serie de viñetas con las frases que estan saliendo previas al tan esperado libro de Amanecer_

_estas viñetas surgen como respuesta a una convocatoria lanzada en el grupo I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN _

_si alguna de ustedes esta interesada en formar parte de la mansion Cullen con nosotras el link es_

_http: / / es . groups . yahoo . com / group / ilovedwardcullen / (sin espacios) _

_bueno ahora si les dejo leer_

* * *

**FRASE DE TANYA**

….. de repente un auto aparco frente a la casa y entonces vi descender a 4 seres de infinita belleza, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que se trataba del clan de Denali

- ¡Carlisle, llego Eleazar!

oí gritar a Alice mientras pasaba a nuestro lado a la velocidad de la luz, entonces vi como el resto de los Cullen salían hacia el jardín a recibir a los recién llegados

- Será mejor que vayamos para que te presente con ellos – me dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de las escaleras donde estábamos sentados

Mi corazón se acelero a causa de los nervios y mi prometido debió notarlo ya que me apretó la mano mientras me decía

- Tranquila no muerden, ellos también son _vegetarianos_

Llegamos hasta donde estaba mi futura familia y entonces Carlisle habló

- Eleazar, sean bienvenidos tú y tu familia

Después de los correspondientes saludos por parte de todos Edward me acerco hasta ellos, para presentarme

- Carmen, Irinia, Kate, Eleazar….. permítanme presentarles a Bella mi prometida

- Mucho gusto – dije tímidamente y me solté de mi novio para tenderles la mano

- El gusto nuestro Bella…….. es bueno saber que Edward al fin encontró alguien con quien compartir su existencia

- Si en realidad bella ha venido a alegrar la vida de todos nosotros – dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba maternalmente

Sus palabras me alegraron bastante, sobre todo al darme cuenta que la otra familia de mi novio me aceptaba

- Por cierto ¿Tanya no vino con ustedes? – pregunto Emmett

Y como si la hubiesen invocado la susodicha hizo su entrada triunfal en una flamante motocicleta que freno a escasos metros de donde estaba yo parada, bajo de la moto y saludo a toda la familia

- lamento llegar tarde, me entretuve tomando un pequeño _refrigerio_ en el camino ,

Entonces su mirada se dirigió hasta donde estaba Edward y como un rayo se lanzo a sus brazos

**- Ah, Edward. Te he echado de menos. -** escuché decirle a _MI PROMETIDO_ al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

Sentí como enrojecía del coraje y al instante tenia a Alice y a Jasper a mi lado, al momento empecé a sentir una ola de tranquilidad que empezaba a recorrerme pero la frené

- ¡ni se te ocurra Jasper! Que esta vez no funcionara - entonces me gire hacia la pequeña duende para preguntarle - Alice ¿tienes algo de gasolina por ahí?

- ¿para que la necesitas Bella? – me pregunto Emmett

- Porque me acaban de dar unas repentinas ganas de hacer una fogata para darle la bienvenida a alguien………..

_espero que les haya agradado, nos veremos pronto con otra viñeta mas _

_Dulce besos de sangre_

**_Ruby _**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


	2. Frases de Bella a Jasper y de Emmett

**aqui les traigo una segunda viñeta, **

**en esta ocasion quise convinar la frase que le dice Bella a Jasper con la frase de Emmett **

**espero que les guste **

**Frase de Bella a Jasper y frase de Emmett**

…… en ese momento las palabras de Alice retumbaron en mi cerebro

- ¿Cómo que una despedida de soltera Alice? , en ningún momento habíamos acordado eso

- Vamos Bella, todo mundo sabe que la boda perfecta empieza desde la despedida de soltera – me respondió mi hermana como si fuera lo más obvio

- Pero Alice…..

- Calla, calla – me interrumpió – eso no está en discusión, la despedida se hará y punto…. Es más los chicos ya están organizando la de Edward

Y sin más salió de la sala con sus acostumbrados movimientos de bailarina dejándome sola en medio de la sala ¡como hubiera deseado que Edward no hubiera andado de caza! Sabía que él me podría ayudar a hacer desistir a su hermana de esta descabellada idea

- Bella ¿has visto a Alice? Pensé que estaría contigo

Me preguntó Jasper quien venía llegando junto con Emmett con un montón de paquetes, que seguramente su esposa le había mandado a recoger, en las manos

- Esta arriba – le respondí y no pude evitar que mi curiosidad se hiciera presente

**- ¿Jasper? ¿Que hacen los vampiros para la despedida de soltero? no lo llevaran a un club de striptease, ¿verdad?**

Estaba a punto de responderme cuando Emmett interrumpió

- Bella querida, esas son cosas de chicos y estoy seguro de que en realidad no quieres saberlo – me dijo entre risas a lo que Jasper se le unió

Esto era mas de lo que mis ya destrozados nervios podían soportar por lo que no pude evitar explotar en ese momento

- Escúchenme bien Emmett McCarty Cullen y Jasper Whitlock Hale si alguno de ustedes dos se atreve a pervertir a Edward llevándolo a uno de esos lugares de perdición les aseguro que lo primero que hare después de que me convierta será patearles el trasero cada día durante mi primer año de existencia

**- Oooo que miedo** - se burló Emmett, por lo que agregué

- Y eso sin contar que me encargaré de que tanto Alice como Rose los castiguen con un siglo sin sexo

Y sin decir una palabra más subí a la habitación de Edward hecha una fiera………….

* * *

creo que esa amenaza es mas q suficiente no creen?

ai quieren leer otras viñetas bastante buenas les recomiendo

**ANTES DEL AMANECER** de mi amiga y hermana vampieresa Giselita

dulces besos de sangre

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de edward Cullen _**

* * *


	3. Frase de Edward a Alice

**Frase de Edward a Alice**

... llegamos a la casa y ni bien habíamos terminado de entrar Alice saltó sobre nosotros

- Qué bueno que llegaron chicos, el día de hoy tenemos muchísimo trabajo que hacer – dijo con su natural sonrisa mientras nos tomaba de la mano para llevarnos a la mesa de la cocina donde tenía una buena cantidad de folletos esparcidos

- Ay no Alice – me quejé – pensé que te había dado total libertad de decisión, por favor no me sometas a una tarde de tortura con mas folletos…… ¿de qué se trata esta vez……… el papel higiénico?

- Bella no seas tonta, eso lo pude resolver yo sola – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – aunque si quieres te traigo los muestrario, aun estamos a tiempo de cambiarlos si no te gustan

- ¡¡NO!! – la corté rápidamente, esperen…… ¿acaso existen muestrarios para eso?

- Vamos Alice dinos de que se trata antes de que vuelvas loca a Bella – alegó mi ángel en mi defensa, supongo que ella estaba pensando en algo completamente distinto o de lo contrario Edward lo habría leído en su mente

- Bueno lo que pasa es debemos escoger donde pasaran su luna de miel – respondió con una expresión de picardía – tengo que hacer las reservaciones del hotel, además de comprar los boletos de avión... en fin ya saben – dijo mientras nos mostraba los folletos

- Comenzamos a verlos todos con mucha atención, a decir verdad a mi no me emocionaba tanto el lugar al que fuéramos como lo que sucedería en ese lugar. Estábamos muy concentrados tratando de ver las ventajas de cada lugar cuando un folleto en especial llamo mi atención.

- Espera Alice……. ¿Hawái? – La mira escéptica – ¿acaso estás loca?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó poniendo cara de inocencia – es un lugar muy romántico

- Si pero creo que olvidas el pequeño detalle de que es un lugar con demasiado sol y yo no podría salir durante el día – le respondió Edward haciéndole ver lo obvio

- Vamos hermanito de todos modos dudo mucho que piensen salir de la habitación…… así que da igual si el lugar es soleado o no

- ¡Alice! – le grité alarmada mientras sentía el color subir por mis mejillas, en realidad era humillante ver que mi cuñada hablara de mi luna de miel con tanta naturalidad, aunque claro que con los Cullen nada de eso debería extrañarme ya

- Hermanita podrías dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante de mi prometida – le regañó mi novio con el ceño fruncido

- Pero Edward no sé porque te escandalizas, como si Jasper no sintiera que tan candentes se ponen las cosas entre ustedes cada vez que tú y Bella suben a tu habitación a "escuchar música" – y luego con su clásica sonrisa de duende travieso agregó - además como si no hubiera visto ya lo bien que la pasaran

Para ese momento yo me había quedado sin habla y estaba más roja que un betabel, estoy segura de que le dijo algo mas mentalmente porque vi a Edward reprimir una sonrisa a la vez que le decía a su hermana

**- Eres muy pequeña para ser tan enormemente irritante **– después revolvió su de por si alborotado cabello y se giró hacia mi – vamos Bella será mejor que subamos a escuchar música

Me tomó de la mano y subimos las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras yo estaba segura de que me había perdido de una broma mental en la que seguramente yo había sido la protagonista……

Que les parecio?

espero que les guste xq esto es todo lo que pudo salir de mi mente el dia de hoy

a ver chicas diganme quien no quisera "escuchar musica" al lado de Edward jajajja

Dulces besos de sangre

**Ruby **

**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**


	4. Frase de Bella ¿Plumas?

**Frase de Bella... ¿plumas?**

…… sentí una lluvia de pétalos caer sobre mi cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto tan solo con un finísimo camisón de seda blanca, levanté mi vista solo para encontrarme con la mirada intensa de Edward quien me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Extendí mi mano hacia él invitándolo a acercarse a mí, pero él seguía inmóvil en su lugar sonriéndome de esa forma que me enloquecía

Edward……. – le llamé y entonces él se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí a la vez que se despojaba de su camisa permitiéndome ver su perfecto pecho desnudo.

¿Por fin lo intentaremos? – él ensancho mas esa sonrisa torcida que me cortaba la respiración, entonces llego hasta mi cama y se sentó a mi lado……

Bella – escuché que me llamaba…… ¡esperen! ¿Por qué la voz de Edward suena como la de Alice?

¡Bella! – insistió esa voz mientras empezaba a sacudirme el hombro - ¡despierta dormilona!

Fue en ese momento que abrí lo ojos pero en lugar de encontrarme con el rostro perfecto de mi ángel, me encontré con un pequeño duendecillo mirándome fijamente

Vaya al fin despertaste... por lo visto estabas soñando con mi hermanito porque no parabas de mencionar su nombre en sueños…….. por cierto ¿qué iban a intentar? – me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara furiosamente, sin contar que estaba bastante molesta porque me hubiera despertado

Demonios Alice ¿se puede saber por qué me despiertas? – le reclamé pero en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por algo que estaba segura que no era el edredón y por cierto ¿Qué hacia Alice en mi cuarto? – ¡espera!... ¿Dónde esta Edward? Y **¿Por qué estoy cubierta en plumas?**

En ese momento el rostro de mi cuñada se iluminó antes de responderme las tres palabras que tanto me estaba temiendo escuchar

¡¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!!

No pude evitar soltar un gemido de horror, sin duda este iba a ser un día demasiado largo…….

_debo reconocer que mi primer pensamiento al leer esta frase fue muy pervertido, me sonó a noche de bodas jajaja_

_pero poniendome a reflexionar un poco llegue a dos conclusiones:_

_1. si ese fuera el caso, seguro que Bella no estaria en condiciones de hacer una pregunta q para ese momento resultaria boba _

_2. Stephany Meyer no tiene una mente tan retorcida como la mia por lo que creo q no usaria esta frase en ese momento _

_por lo que bueno mi cabeza solo dio para pensar que esto seria obra de Alice_

_espero que les guste la viñeta _

_hasta pronto _

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_Ruby _**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_ **


	5. Frase de Alice a Bella

**Frase de Alice a Bella**

…… miré horrorizada el tocador lleno de cosméticos y demás accesorios que Alice utilizaría para torturarme. Desde el día anterior había insistido en que hoy me haría un "cambio de imagen" y aunque yo insistí en que no era necesario, ella había sabido envolverme como siempre hasta que termine accediendo _malditos vampiros chantajistas_

- Alice ¿estás segura de que esto es necesario? – pregunté con mi voz llena de pánico

- Bella no seas ridícula – me respondió – te has enfrentado a James, a Laurent y a Victoria, sin contar que te has paseado acompañada de una manada de licántropos, saltaste de un acantilado y estas dispuesta a pasar por los tres días de dolo más intenso con tal de transformarte en un vampiro…….. ¿y le temes a que tu maravillosa hermana te haga un cambio de imagen?

- De acuerdo Alice pero ya sabes lo que dice el dicho "aunque la mona se vista de seda……", así que dudo mucho que puedas hacer milagros con alguien tan simple como yo - le reté

Déjate de tonterías – me regaño pero sin dejar de sonreír – además ¿Quién dice que eres simple?

- Todo el mundo – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿a si? – me miró levantado las cejas y luego sonrió de una manera maliciosa, lo cual me aterrorizo mas, sabía que nunca debía aportar contra Alice – pues ya verás que **nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando yo haya acabado contigo**

**- Solo porque temen que tu les chupes la sangre** – respondí entre dientes como si eso evitara que su súper desarrollado oído me escuchara

- Jajajajaja – su melodiosa risa inundo el lugar – eres imposible Bella……por eso mi hermano te adora

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando con voz normal llamo a Rosalie para avisarle que "estábamos" listas y la aludida apareció con una plancha para cabello en las manos, sin duda el martirio sería peor de lo que imaginaba…….

* * *

que les parecio?

lo siento si no les cuadra pero es lo unico que pude sacarle a mi neurona que ultimamente la tengo trabajando a marchas forzadas con las viñetas y los avances del fic

felicidades a los fans de españa q ya tienen fecha para el estreno de la pelicula, al igual que los argentinos (bien por ti Gis), esperemos q pronto nos lleguen buenas noticias a México

Tambien quiero desearles un feliz dia del amigo, aunq sea atrasado

bueno me despido

Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


	6. Frase de Edward a Bella

**FRASE DE EDWARD A BELLA**

…… _seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla del acantilado del que alguna vez salté, en ese momento supe que no tenía escapatoria y que mida estaba pendiendo de un delgado hilo. A mi derecha podía ver como James, Laurent y Victoria se acercaban acechando tal y como lo habían hecho durante aquel lejano partido de beisbol que desencadeno todo, mientras que a mi izquierda los Vulturi intentaban tomar mi vida debido a que el tiempo se había acabado y yo continuaba siendo humana. _

_Sabía que mi única salida posible era saltar y estaba segura de que esta vez Jacob no estaría aquí para rescatarme del impetuoso mar, de repente sentí un rayo de esperanza al ver la figura de mi ángel que trataba de abrirse paso entre ellos, sonreí aliviada al saber que estaba a salvo, pero cuando estuvo más cerca puede ver que no estaba solo, sino que Tanya venía de su mano. Ambos se pusieron frente a mí y solo escuché pronunciar a Edward un "lo siento Bella" antes de girarse y tomar a la vampira del rostro y besarla apasionadamente……._

Desperté sobresaltada y con lagrimas en los ojos, al instante sentí unos fríos brazos rodearme el cuerpo.

- Tranquila amor solo fue solo una pesadilla – escuché la voz aterciopelada de mi novio al oído mientras me acercaba hacia él

- E-Edward – solloce contra su pecho – no me dejes, por favor no me dejes – supliqué mientras mis lagrimas mojaban su camisa

- Tonta Bella, sabes que preferiría morir antes de sufrir el infierno de estar nuevamente lejos de ti – me besó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me recostaba de nuevo sin dejar de abrazarme

Me giré para abrazarle y después de besar sus labios, recosté la cabeza en su pecho

- Trata de dormir cielo – me dijo dulcemente al oído y no pude evitar sentir escalofríos – mañana Alice te tiene preparado un día bastante agotador

- No creo poder hacerlo, tengo miedo de que el sueño vuelva – aunque en realidad no le temía a todo el sueño sino a la ultima parte de el

**- ¿Quieres que te cante? Cantaré toda la noche si eso aleja los malos sueños** – me ofreció mientras acariciaba mi cabello

- Eso podría ayudar mucho – le respondí apretándome más a él – ¿me prometes que te quedaras conmigo hasta que despierte?

- Te prometo que me quedare contigo toda la eternidad

La promesa de Edward y el hecho de que empezara a cantarme al oído fueron suficientes para que volviera a conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro……….

No se ustedes chicas pero a mi esta frase me mató

no puedo parar de hiperventilar

y es que cuando pienso que ya no puedo enamorarme mas de Edward llegan frases como esta y me hacen darme cuenta de q no puede existir alguien mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra

espero q la viñeta les haya gustado

se que fui muy cruel con la pesadilla de Bella y q la pura presencia de Tanya hubiera bastado pero queria darle mas realce al asunto, para que valiera la pena la consolada

jajajaja

bueno chicas nos vemos en otra viñeta

_dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett _

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


End file.
